fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gildarts Clive
Gildarts Clive (ギルダーツ ・クライヴ Girudātsu Kuraivu) is one of the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Mages, the guild's Ace, and the most famous Mage of the current Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 167, Page 1 He is the father of Cana Alberona.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 232, Page 8 Appearance Gildarts is a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His heavily muscular body suffered many injuries due to his confrontation with Acnologia: he lost both his left arm and left leg, plus an unspecified organ. He initially made use of very rudimentary wood prosthetic arm and leg as replacements, with an armored knee-guard on the leg’s zone supposed to be his knee, but later switched to more functional, armor-like prosthetic limbs. His chest sports scars, two of which are stitched, and his black Fairy Tail stamp; the lower part of it is wrapped up in bandages, which also cross over his left shoulder, and his right forearm is bandaged too. Gildarts’ attire is simple and practical, consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. Personality Gildarts is a laid-back, easygoing person. He's also warm-hearted and kind, and has great interest and faith in the new generation of Fairy Tail's Mages. He is well respected by the whole town and guild, with the citizens going as far as to literally rearrange the town's layout whenever he's around, creating a large, empty road for him to walk to the Guild, to prevent accidental damage. He also appears to be a bit absent-minded and oblivious, and apparently doesn't pay attention to what he's doing, such as not recognizing the guild or Mirajane. He also has a tendency to break through walls with his Crash Magic in order to pass, rather than simply using the door,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 16 something which prompted the inhabitants of Magnolia to create the town's rearranging process. When he enters a fight, he often points out that he is bad at and dislikes holding back, and Happy made it clear that Gildarts is well known for obliterating his opponents. When fighting, Gildarts would often employ exclusively hand-to-hand combat while using Crash to destroy things other than humans, such as the ground or Magic attacks, to avoid human casualties. Should he be pushed to the limit, or choose not to hold back, his Magic power would react similarly to Makarov's Giant Wrath, except it doesn't destroy everything around him in terms of intensity. His fighting spirit is similar to Natsu's, as he himself admitted, in that he respects his opponents, neither taking them too lightly nor overdoing. He also won't turn down a fight challenge offered to him, but he may ask to fight later after some urgent business is first dealt with. In many ways, Gildarts appears to be somewhat of a lone wolf. He left the guild three years before the start of the series to take on a 100-year mission by himself. He also left the guild once he was declared the fifth master, passing on the mantle of leadership once again to Makarov, suggesting that he may feel uncomfortable with a leadership position, or at least disliking the added responsibility. Once the title of master was passed, Gildarts immediately left the guild again, stating that while Fairy Tail would become the number one guild in Fiore once more, it was not his job to do that. In addition, during the fight between Bluenote Stinger and himself, he had his guild mates leave the area so that he could fight Stinger one-on-one (although this was most likely done to keep the others alive, as they would have been caught in the fighting). Gildarts is also quite a womanizer, having been with at least 13 women since leaving his (now deceased) wife 18 years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 12 History Years ago, Gildarts met and fell in love with a woman named Cornelia. Their relationship blossomed and the two eventually married each other. However, Gildarts was so fixated with his work that Cornelia left him 18 years prior to the beginning of the series, and he was unaware that she was carrying his child.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 14 Gildarts went out of the guild 3 years prior to the beginning of the series. He is rumored to have taken both a 10-year-job as well as a 100-year-job, which is classified above the SS rank jobs as the difficulty is ranked on how long it has been since someone completed one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 19-20 On this quest, he met Acnologia and was quickly defeated, losing both his left arm and leg, plus an unspecified organ in the process. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Gildarts is first mentioned by Laxus Dreyar during the latter's first appearance, being declared as one of the strongest Fairy Tail members, though his name is not mentioned at that point, and he is simply referred to as "that geezer".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 10 Phantom Lord arc When Fairy Tail attacks Phantom Lord after finding out what they did to the Shadow Gear team, Gajeel Redfox is seen observing the fight from afar. After perceiving that Erza had joined the fight, he notices that Gildarts, Mystogan and Laxus hadn't appeared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 14 This is the first time Gildarts' name is mentioned. Fighting Festival arc After the incident in the Tower of Heaven, when Natsu was resting in Lucy Heartfilia's apartment (healing from the side-effects of eating Etherion), Lucy asks whether Laxus was "really strong". Happy replies by saying he was probably the strongest person in the guild, except for Gildarts.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 106. Happy mentions Gildarts. When Laxus tries to take over the guild, at the Kardia Cathedral, Mystogan confronts him. When asked by Laxus, about the rumors circulating as to who was the strongest member of Fairy Tail, Mystogan (without hesitation) replied "I would propose Gildarts".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 15 Edolas arc Gildarts finally returns to the guild after being away for three years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 6 Everyone seems happy to see him as bells chime in warning and celebration of his return. Mirajane also states that Gildarts has been on a one hundred year mission, a mission only the most powerful Mages of SS class dare to attempt, an indication of his power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 19-20 He returns from his mission telling the whole guild that he failed it, much to everyone's shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 He later leaves the guild and tells Natsu Dragneel to meet him as he has something for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 11 As Natsu arrives at his house, he instantly asks about his relationship with Lisanna, seemingly unaware that she supposedly died two years ago, which bothers Natsu. As Natsu attempts to leave, he tells Natsu that during the course of his mission he met a Black Dragon, something which captures Natsu's attention. Gildarts explains that the Black Dragon attacked him which resulted in him losing his left arm, a leg and an organ, which was also the cause of him failing the mission. Gildarts warns Natsu that a human cannot stand up to that dragon, but Natsu says that's what Dragon Slayers are there for and that he may have a chance. Natsu rushes off in hope that the Black Dragon will help him find Igneel, and Gildarts encourages Happy to support him all the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 12-17 Tenrou Island arc As everyone celebrates Lisanna's return, Gildarts (with a new prosthetic arm) talks to Makarov about Mystogan's sad departure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 4 Days later, he is seen alongside Makarov to announce the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, which will take place on Tenrou Island, and the selected candidates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 13-14 After the rules were explained, it is revealed that he, alongside Mirajane and Erza, will be participating in the Promotion Trial as well, in order to act as resistance to the candidates. This shocks most of the listeners, but leaves Natsu heavily excited.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 4 Later on, after the exam's beginning, Gildarts moves to Tenrou Island to play his part in testing teams. Natsu and Happy encounter him on the path marked by the letter E, which Natsu selected under the assumption that Erza was the one whom he would encounter later on along the way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 17-19 Gildarts greets the two by saying that Natsu has rather bad luck for having encountered him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 20 After a bit of playful banter, where Gildarts states that he hates holding back but is seen to lack the mental preparedness to actually fight yet, Natsu eagerly engages Gildarts, but is quickly overwhelmed by the S-class Mage's use of hand-to-hand combat and Crash Magic, which softens and deflects Natsu's attacks, having started off by accidentally almost smashing Natsu himself with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 10-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 12-15 Natsu then tries to attack him with his Fire Dragon's Roar, but Gildarts uses Disassembly Magic on him, accidentally reducing Natsu into numerous chibi versions of himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 16-19 Gildarts sadly believes it to be over and that Natsu had failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 19 Natsu, however, does not give up; all the mini-Natsu's intend to continue fighting, holding the belief that they now have the numerical advantage. This impresses Gildarts since Natsu is the first opponent to challenge him in that state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 20 Gildarts starts off by just using his cape to blow away the mini-Natsu's, but some manage to sneak up on him and use various comedic attacks, such as pulling on his face and hair or setting his face on fire with a combined Fire Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 2-3 Eventually, Gildarts is annoyed by the mini-Natsu's and decides to turn him back to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 4 Natsu takes this chance to close the distance and launch his powerful Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade attack. Although the attack fails to do any major damage, Natsu still manages to make Gildarts take his first step back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 8 Originally Gildarts was going to let Natsu pass, but Natsu refuses since he wanted to defeat a real S-class Mage. Gildarts thought as much says says he won't hold back anymore and releases a massive discharge of Magical energy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 10-16 Despite Natsu trying to continue the fight, he is eventually overcome with fear and collapses, admitting defeat. However, Gildarts says that he passed, since the lesson he wanted to teach him wasn't about being strong; it was noticing his weakness. He explains that noticing one's weakness will allow themselves to become strong and gentle, which is one of the things needed to become an S-class Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 17 Although Natsu still does not accept the results, Gildarts reminds him that there are still other trials ahead and that he and him are the same when it comes to not wanting to lose. He then raises Natsu's spirit by saying he will fight him again, anytime he wants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 20 After the fight, he is said by Mirajane to have departed the island and returned to Fairy Tail, along with Freed Justine and Bickslow. However, just as Bluenote Stinger was about to kill Cana Alberona he arrives, visibly angry, to save her from the Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart, much to everyone's relief and delight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 13 After arriving, Gildarts tells everyone to get away from the battlefield. He tells them to go and charges towards Bluenote who sinks the earth beneath his feet and then flips it. Gildarts simply disassembles the earth as he matches fists with Bluenote, resulting in a large explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 3-8 Bluenote is in disbelief that Gildarts was able to overpower him. Gildarts then says the test was important to "these kids", more so than any adult could imagine, representing their determination towards their futures. He angrily states he will not forgive him for stepping all over it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 9-10 Gildarts and Bluenote then continue to fight a relatively equal match,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 4-5 until Azuma uproots Tenrou Island's tree and Gildarts along with every other member of Fairy Tail begins to have their power drained from them, with Bluenote beginning to take the upper hand in their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 14-15 Gildarts is next seen on the ground being beaten by Bluenote who remarks that without magic, even Gildarts is garbage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 7 After their magic is returned due to Azuma's defeat, Gildarts grabs Bluenote's foot as he tries to stomp on him, jokingly telling him that he won't be able to act as an examiner anymore, having taken such damage from him, and throws Bluenote back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 8 Bluenote is happy about this comeback and says they should get serious as he prepares his Black Hole attack. Gildarts starts to get sucked in and asks what it is; Bluenote says it's a point of infinite gravity that swallows up everything and screams for him to fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 10 Luckily, Gildarts is able to crack the Black Hole with his magic;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 15 he subsequently asks if he should be the one sending Bluenote flying. He then uses his Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean spell to hit Bluenote, defeating him and sending him flying far up into the sky as he promised.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 15-17 Later, Gildarts is seen complaining about how he can't move and that he must really be getting old.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Page 1 He later joins the victory of Fairy Tail and begins teasing Laxus about his having been exiled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 16 He is later seen fishing with Natsu when Cana and Lucy arrive, with Cana announcing that she is his daughter. Although initially freaked out and asking whose kid she is, he later hugs her and acknowledges her as the child of his former wife and only true love, Cornelia. After Cana finally warms up to him he hugs her again, asking for the right to love her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 10-18 Later, when Acnologia arrives, Gildarts quickly reacts to its looming presence, identifying it as the same Black Dragon that both mutilated and dismembered him at Mount Zonia during the 100-year mission. He then tells Natsu to shut it after the latter starts yelling questions concerning Igneel, Metallicana and Grandeeney at Acnologia. After the dragon starts attacking them, Gildarts cries out for his guildmates to run to the ship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 2-11 However, he, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, comes back to help Makarov. Though Gildarts remarks that Acnologia is playing with them, and that he isn't fighting them with the force that he fought Gildarts with earlier. When Acnologia flies into the air and prepares to use some sort of Dragon Breath, the entire guild grabs hands and gives all their Magic Power to Freed in an attempt to negate the attack. However, their attempt fails and Tenrou Island is obliterated. Despite a great deal of searching, they are never found.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-17 X791 arc Gildarts, along with the rest of the Tenrou Team is rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. He, along with the other returning members, returns to Fairy Tail and is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Makarov later leads Gildarts to an underground passage and shows him the guild's greatest secret, Lumen Histoire and tells him that he will be the next master of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 11-16 As Makarov is announcing Gildarts as the new master, Mirajane appears in his place, explaining that Gildarts left a note for the guild and departed on a journey once again. In his note, he explains he was not fit to be the master, but since he was given the duty, he wishes for Laxus Dreyar to become a Fairy Tail member once more, and for the sixth master to be Makarov again. He also leaves Cana a card so they can keep in contact, though she rips it shortly after. Gildarts ends his letter promising to return to Fairy Tail one day, and hopes by then Fairy Tail will be the number one guild in Fiore once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 12-16 Whilst the rest of Fairy Tail watches the Pandemonium event take place in the Grand Magic Games, Gildarts wanders alone in a hilly landscape. Tired with his journey, he suddenly spots a woman off the track being surrounded by three snarling, horned monsters, and moves to assist the lady, easily scaring the three beasts off. However, his wrath towards them also scares the woman, who runs from him screaming.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 299, Pages 2-5 Annoyed that the woman didn't fall for him for his gallant rescue, Gildarts grabs his belongings and continues on his way, soon arriving at a large town cocooned in the mountains. Upon entering the town he notices that many of the villagers appear to be saddened and downtrodden. Also in the village is the woman he saved earlier, who upon seeing him thanks him and fetches the leader of the town, who also pays his respects. Speaking to the villagers further, Gildarts learns that the town has been attacked by a viscous monster, being the reason for the townspeople's sadness. Seeing this, Gildarts offers to deal with the beast himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 299, Pages 6-10 Entering the lair if the monster, a large cave, Gildarts soon confronts the huge creature and quickly defeats it. Returning to the village with the beasts giant horn, the villagers cry with relief and gratitude, throwing a party in his honor. During the celebrations, Gildarts is led to a large Lacrima screen, where he is able to view the Grand Magic Games. Upon seeing Erza emerge triumphant from the Pandemonium event, Gildarts appears shocked, however, Erza's triumph is overlooked when Gildarts sees Cana max out the Magic Power Finder with Fairy Glitter. Not being able to contain his excitement and proud fatherly love, Gildarts whoops and runs in circles, much to the shock of the watching villagers. However, as he is running, he accidentally trips and uses his Magic in the center of town, causing huge cracks to split the earth and destroy almost every surrounding building. Getting swiftly kicked from the now destroyed town, Gildarts merely smiles, continuing down the path with his spirits high.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 299, Pages 11-20 Magic and Abilities Crash (クラッシュ Kurasshu): Gildarts' signature Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Cover Crash is an extremely powerful Caster Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like Gildarts himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 15 *'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean' (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kenshō : Itten): Gildarts first breaks the spell cast by his foe, and then blows the enemy into the sky with a powerful punch imbued with magical energy. This technique was used to defeat Bluenote Stinger while battling on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 15 Disassembly Magic (分開 Punkai): Is a Caster Type Magic that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, whether tangible or intangible. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, the process is reverted back after some time, but Gildarts is also capable of revoking the spell to recreate the original person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 16-19 Immense Durability: Gildarts has proven to be extremely durable. He has been shown to take the full power of Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (which was used to defeat an internally and externally weakened Laxus) and only take one step backwards and emerge unscathed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 8 Immense Strength: Gildarts is shown to be extremely strong, as when Natsu attempted to attack him, he casually threw him crashing into the ceiling with one hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 8 He is also shown to be able to not only move, but attack with surprising agility and strength under the influence of Bluenote Stinger's gravitational field, a remarkable feat as Natsu, a potential S-Class Mage known for his physical prowess, wasn't even able to stand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 3-8 Immense Magical Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Gildarts has immense Magical Power, which he can release into a potent aura around him. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees with its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at much greater distances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Pages 10-16 Its so powerful it was capable of even forcing Natsu, who is known to show great determination, to his knees. When exerted, it is white in color.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 99 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Gildarts is an extremely accomplished unarmed fighter. During the S-Class Trial, he easily defended himself against and even overwhelmed a determined Natsu with his hand-to-hand skills alone without moving a single step.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 12-15 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Video Games Gildarts appears as a playable character in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, upon being unlocked. Trivia * In the manga, Gildarts is mentioned several times as being the strongest Mage within Fairy Tail before his actual appearance; however, there had been no indications or mentions of him in the anime prior to Episode 74. This was because the anime was initially supposed to stop before his appearance. *Gildarts was ranked third in Meredy's 'Most Important Persons to Kill' list.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 110 *Oddly, in Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening's game artwork by Hiro Mashima, his hair is depicted as brownish-yellow instead red. Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel) "I hate going easy, whatever the task may be."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 19 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Fear is not "Evil" It is to know your own weakness. If you know your weakness, people can become strong and gentle. That's what is necessary to becoming an S-class"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 17 *(To Bluenote Stinger) ''"It was an important test... It meant more to these kids than any adult could ever imagined. This test represented their determination towards their futures... and you've stepped all over it."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 9-10 *(To Byro Cracy) ''"You got beyond the frustration of being betrayed and fought for what you believe in. But the thing is, to our guild, there's nothin' more important than the lives of our friends. Even if the fate of the world is in balance..." Battles and Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gildarts Clive *Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger *Gildarts Clive & Erza Scarlet vs. Byro Cracy *Gildarts Clive & Laki Olietta's Infiltration *Gildarts Clive & Byro Cracy vs. Lapointe *Gildarts Clive vs. Byro Cracy (Rematch) References Titles Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Guild Master Category:Needs Help